


No Name Alpha Levi

by Smorelover1234



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Asshole Grisha Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, Eren Wears Glasses, Eren Yeager Wears Lingerie, Eren Yeager Wears a Dress, Eren does not like Mikasa or Armin right now for reasons, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, First Fight, Fluff, Hardcore Sex, Heats, Holidays, Journalist Eren Yeager, Knotting, M/M, Mafia Boss Levi, Make up sex, Multi, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Eren, Possessive Levi, Pregnant Eren, Romance, Short Eren Yeager, Singer Levi, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Virginity, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wife Eren Yeager, a/b/o dynamics, calm eren, emotional/hormonal eren, libarian eren, medic eren, so much smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smorelover1234/pseuds/Smorelover1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is an Alpha, and the singer in a rock band known as No Name, the hottest rock band on the charts. By day a singer by night a mafia boss. On the other hand meet Eren who is an Omega and top Journalist/libarian/medic/bartender. Eren is currently writing a piece on No Name, after the concert ends Eren is taking photos of them as they leave. Levi smells something sweet. When he starts looking through the crowd his eyes landed on Eren. They lock eyes and Eren blushes and looks away until he feels an arm on his arm. When he turns Levi picks him up and hoist him over his shoulder then tosses him into the limo. Now that Levi finally found his sweet he wants to breed this Omega and make this Omega become his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authors note

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DON'T READ

Hey buddies this is just an Author's note and just letting you know I am sorry for not starting this earlier its a long story. On Tuesday when i was getting out of my mom's car i did not see my thumb and i slammed it shut super hard. My nail turned black and yellow and on Webnesday my nail popped and it was bleeding. This entire week i have been in pain while trying to write this on my notebook for ideas but don't worry I will start this story. Unfortunately people painkillers do nothing for me so i am still in pain. Like i said do not panic.


	2. Chapters warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Warnings people don;t read if you don't like!  
> * this is not a chapter but this "chapter" is just a warning of how this story is going to go its kinda like flat out rules

Warnings!

* Eren is going to be somewhat shy, blunt, smart, and has patience of a saint (this is also because i have read a lot of fics that have hotheaded eren so i did something different for my benefit and probably yours) however he has a shitty really shitty past and will cling to Levi for emotional comfort with physical contact comfort

 

*Eren will have a feminine figure that he will be mistaken as a girl and will have a body that put most male and female Omegas to shame however he is still a boy and that means he won't have an adams apple.

 

*All male Omegas will have a dick and ball however Eren will not either a penis or nuts because he takes after his mother 

 

*Eren will have a feminine like voice just a bit deeper than female Omegas.

 

*Crappy humor and dirty/naughty scenes will appear 

 

*Eren's medic side will come out to play when he sees a person or animal injured and will hear plenty of things about the human body and anatomy along with his bartender days and that Eren went to school for many things as well. (got to be creative somehow).

 

*By law all male Omegas are suppose to dress up as a woman unless their Alpha says otherwise. Its a deffinite yes to Eren wearing girl clothes and Eren acting like a proper woman and by the way Eren will be wearing make up on his face

 

* Eren will go into heat every three months so four times a year its how all Omegas are

 

*Once Alpha and Omega are mated they are considered married in the eyes of the public. 

 

* The Omega will be pregnant for a good amount of time so lots of hormonal sex

 

*Eren will be harassed by many people before he runs to Levi or before Levi will put his foot down and claims Eren as his mate

 

*P.S- Levi is not just a singer for No Name, but also the wealthest and dangerous infamous mafia bosses that control every mafia, however Eren doen't care and he still demands attention from Levi as his wife and personal doctor.

 

*Levi will be more possessive and just a tiny bit controlling because he wants Eren safe and sound. Not only that its also so that Levi can eye his mate's round ass


	3. The Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the beginning of this wonderful story my beloved peeps

"How about we send Jaeger to get an interview of No Name after all she is our top journalist, and that girl needs a fling." one spoke 

"Why her? Why not Percilla or Andrew? What's so important about her?" Spoke the second angrily 

"If there's one thing you and the rest of those dumb fucks are missing its patience and skill which sadly none of you have, and the Omega needs to have a fling." the third retorted harshly

"Micheal this is ridiculous," spoke the second. The man name Micheal was an average man five foot eight with blue eyes and blond hair cut neatly, and he looked as sharp as his suits. In all reality Micheal was worried for his dainty Omega charge. The Omega had no interest in anyone, and snarled at anyone who was not friends or family. The dainty brunette had a hatred for even that was practically even with the exception of a few people on he hated even more than all the people combined.

"ENOUGH! Eren is going whether you like it or not!" Micheal roared at the other men. The Alpha knew better than to doubt one of the very few Omegas because all the Omegas that worked for him held their own just fine.

"Very well then." As the other two Alphas realized that they were stuck between a hard rock or an angry fellow Alpha.

Now a couple of blocks down from the building an alarm clock rang, and an hand tiredly tapped on it to turn the clock off. With blankets pushed off the frame of a person, and made neatly, since the Omega couldn't stand anything dirty. Meet Eren Jeager on Omega who is considered to be female, but he is not female at all. Eren grabbed his towel and went off the shower. After ten minutes of showering, shaving, and brushing his teeth the dainty boy went to his closet and grabbed a couple of items. He grabbed a blue blouse with buttons from top to bottom with a blue lacy bra and panties, then he grabbed a pair of black of Tommy Hilfiger jeans on with a Coach belt that fitted the Omega snugly. After dressing he grabbed the brush and combed his long cookie strand hair and tied it up into a ponytail with a neat blue bow on top of his head. Ever since Eren could remember he was always mistaken for a female Omega for his feminine looks that he got from his mother, at first he argued but over time he got use to it and not bothered to correct anyone any more.

Back to the office with the men. All three men were staring at one another however two of them were sweating from the tension over the argument earlier. Soon after the two quivering men sighed, and stood up ti shake Micheal's hand as agreement that he won, and they will not interfere. 

"Thank you gentlemen. I think it is time for you to leave, and go back to your own offices and work." Micheal said quietly. Without any reluctance the men went back to their offices defeated. After they left Micheal sat down on his chair tiredly in his black chair, and thought about the Omega who is his adopted daughter er son, and how he would react to his assignment. He forgot that his Adopted child was boy from all the feminine looks he received from his real mother.

Eren sat on his bed and grabbed a pair of navy blue knee boots, and slipped them on. The Omega then went to the kitchen to grab breakfast and lunch before walking to work which was only six blocks away from where he lives. After eating the Omega grabbed his lunch bag and pea coat jacket with his black glasses in his left pocket with his badge, and went out the door to go to work. Walking twenty minutes he entered the building, and clocked in while greeting fellow coworkers. Eren sat on his desk on begun on working. Writing down ideas with glasses on his face, and his legs crossed thinking creatively. Micheal always knew when he was here, took breaks, when he ate, and hell even when he goes home. Eren sighed softly regardless of everything he loved his adopted father though today the Omega felt today was different. Something was off. What's going on ? Did someone get fired? Is there a new assignment that got assigned to someone. As an hour passed Micheal came out of his office, and called to the Omega.

"Eren get your bright eyes in my office in 5." was all the Alpha said.

The two betas looked at their friend worriedly and asked her (remember my peeps he is considered female in public)

"Did you do something Eren?" asked Mark

"Eren did you get into a fight?" asked Martin

"I don't know what is going on boys however I do plan to find out." was Eren's reply as heels echoing in the hall the further the Omega walked away. As Eren approached the Alpha's door she quietly knocked on the door until she heard an enter. Once the Omega heard heard the word she opened the door quietly, and shut the door behind her softly not knowing the surprise she was about to receive.

Back outside where the workers were the two betas were truly worried for their Omega friend, and decided to talk to one another to keep their minds off the petite Omega.

"What do you think is going to happen to Eren?" asked Mark. Now Mark was a handsome Beta who was five foot nine with sharp black Armani suit with green eyes and short black hair.

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen to Eren because our friend doe not need anymore shit especially what happened between her and her real father.' answered Mark who was a beta as well with an Armani suit with brown eyes and long but short Brown hair.

"Geez they have been in there for 15 minutes already. Micheal is not one to hold back at all. If he was going to fire you he would do it in a heart beat/" answered a blond hair blue eyes four foot nine girl.

"Historia what are you doing here? Our Anne is with Micheal right now." Mark replied

"If it is not being fired then what is it then, because that door is never closed." Martin pipped in.

"Truthfully I don't know." answered Historia 

 

Micheal's office

"How's mamma Rhea?" asked Eren while crossing his legs properly like a female would do. 'Perks of having no balls or a penis' thought Eren. Micheal looked at the boy curiously.

"She is doing well however that is not the reason you are here. Don't worry your are not getting fired, but you have an assignment. I would prefer you would accept. Remember you don't have to accept this is not to pressure you at all." answered Micheal. The Alpha continued on after seeing Eren nod quickly. "The assignment is to go to NO Name Concert and get an interview with lead singer of No Name and do a journal entry. Hopefully you'll settle down, and become pregnant with pups and have a strong mate to protect you." 

"Dad I don't need a man, but I'll take the assignment." calmly spoke Eren. He got up and looked at his boss and asked. "What time, when, and where?"

"This Friday at 8 pm and you have front row seats with a backstage pass. Anyway remember today you have lunch at twelve, and continue your day my dear." With that Eren shut the door behind him, and walked back to his desk. 

 

The lounge 

Once the two Betas and Omega spotted the other Omega aking questions one at a time wondering what the hell happened.

"What happened are you okay.?" asked the three in harmony

"Yes everything is fine. I just got an assignment. The assignment is to do an interview with the No Name Band and write a journal entry on how they became famous and how they feel about being the top music artist, Ria what are you doing here and where is my lovable niece " replied Eren. 

"Anne relax the baby is with Annie." Historia retorted back quietly as the Omega hugged the fellow Omega.

"That's great! Crongrats Eren!." replied both Mark and Martin

"Anne where is the concert taking place." Historia asked curiously.

"Micheal did not tell me, but its on the ticket for sure." retorted Eren. All went back to work, and after eight hours Eren decided to clock out and head home to his home to sleep and prepare. (No more Eren is going home).

Eren grabbed his key from his peacoat jacket, and unlocked the house, and shut the door behind him.

"Titan, Mikasa, and Armin I'm home." Eren shouted he filled the bowls with food and water. As soon as the Omega said thier names two and dogs and a cat popped up and begun eating. Titan was a German Shepard mixed with Doberman Pincher however he looked like a German Shepard. Armin in the other hand was a pure Golden Retriever. Mikasa was a Bengal cat. After eating left overs for dinner the petite Omega went to bed with three animals curled up behind him dreaming of a new day. Eren dreaming of a new day secretly dreaming of meeting his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know Eren wears bras and glasses.
> 
> this took me forever to do this one chapter so many things happening at once. ENJOY


	4. Chapter 4 : On the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eren getting assigned his topic we can take a look inside the No Name Band and a certain Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and in my eyes it will probably be bad so sorry if my grammar is not correct or it does not make sense at all. Thanks for reading!

A man with black hair and gunmetal grey eyes that was taller than 160cm for sure was getting ready to go to work. He locked his house and drove off to work. After driving for about twenty minutes of driving the Alpha parked his car in his usual spot, and he went inside the building the fresh air hitting his face after he entered the building enjoying the breeze. Enjoying the moment until he had heard a scream and a pair of arms he did not enjoy around him at all.

"MY GRUMOY LITTLE MIDGET HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING?" Hanji asked a little to enthusiastically wearing a suit, glasses, and tied hair into a ponytail.

"Tch shitty glasses lower your fucking voice down, and I am still your boss day or night. You nosy bitch you are hurting my ear." The Alpha growled harshly.

"Ah Levi you are here, Hanji darling lower your voice." another voice spoke out 

"Fuck off Eyebrows, and take your goddamn Beta/wife off me. Tell me why am I here when I could do something productive." Growled/ sassed Levi.

"Why are you so mean to me my little grumpy mushroom." Whined Hanji. Eyebrows sensing a conflict about to rise he stepped in to placate his boss/fellow alpha and his wife.

"The meeting is about to start Hanji and leave Levi alone." He commanded. The woman nodded defeated

"Yes Erwin." spoke both Levi and Hanji at the same time. Without a word all three went into the room to start the meeting. All band members took their seats in order. It went from Erwin, Hani, Mike,Gunther,Petra,Oluo,Eld, and levi. Finally their manager came in and begun their meetings, and his name is Pixis Dot.

"Levi since you are lead singer, so you need to pay attention especially. No Name is performing in the city of Trost, and the place is called Luca Museum, Date is this friday and at eight pm. Lastly the location is at 4b Sina blvd 699. Watch out for the paparazzi! Enjoy your lunch, and get back to work." With that their manager left silently like he came in. 

"Tch stupid meetings, and stupid shitty bitchy fangirls." Muttered levi before leaving abruptly.

"Where is Levi going?" Petra asked worried for her friend.

"Who knows my dear." Oluo answered calmly. 

Outside of the unknown building Levi sat alone hoping for his mate. Hoping for making his mate swollen with child, and that mate becoming his wife. Suddenly the Alpha snorted because who would want to date a singer/mafia boss. The Alpha went back inside to practice a little more of his singing, and for about three hours the Alpha packed up and went home for another day of stupid rehearsals and performances. After crashing on his bed Levi dreamed about a blank yet loving face swollen with child. His mate swollen with his baby. Their baby. His mate beckoning for him to come forward, and to touch the belly for the child's kicks.

Was it fate or destiny to enter twine two souls to make one. As they all say everyone is bound to find someone regardless of obstecles that life throws at you. Life is full of surprises.


	5. The concert, sweet smell, and Mates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren at the concert and gets a shock of his life. (I'm bad at summaries!)
> 
> Hey kiddes in this chapter I am going to be transitioning back and forward between Eren, and the band until Levi smells the sweet scent of Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Friday morning had struck, and it meant that no one could stay in bed forever unless they want to be fired. Eren woke up, and received a text message from Micheal. The Omega grabbed his glasses, and then opened up his phone to read.

'Don't come to work, get ready for the concert tonight. Try to live a little, Love, Historia, Micheal and momma Rhea.'

The dainty omega sighed, and went back to bed for more sleep, however before he put a timer, so the boy did not over sleep.

 

(Luca's Museum)

As the luxurious Navy blue bus arrived at the front of the museum of art and music they unloaded every little cargo. Once every piece of cargo was out of the bus, the band picked up their cargo, and entered the building. The adolescent greeted them kindly, and not swooning over them like any other civilian would, and gave them a friendly smile. She had the typical blond hair with smokey blue eyes with the height of five foot four.

"How may I help you gentlemen, and ladies today.?"

"Can you please show us the art gallery so we can set up for tonight's concert mam." Spoke Erwin with his charming smile.

"Please call me Lucy," The woman now named Lucy spoke, "and I will gladly show you the art gallery for tonight."

"Thank you, Lucy," the woman gave them another small smile, and guided them to the correct place, and left them alone to do whatever they need to do for tonight concert. Finally Gunther elbowed Olou and said

"Dude is it just me or did the coordinator did not go fan-girl on just the sight of us." Gunther declared surprised.

"I think its both bud. I could hardly believe it myself because now I feel like i'm on mushrooms." Olou finished quietly

"Not just you." grunted Eld surprising both of the two mumblers.

(Eren's Place)

Eren sighed, and decided to get up after and extra hour of sleep. He flipped the blankets over, and put on his slippers and walked away to the bathroom to shower. The shower was a popular place to Eren because it was a place to let the boy think, and think he would do to write his No Name piece. After showering,brushing, and flossing his teeth the boy went to his wardrobe to pull out a couple of items. The Omega would not admit it, but he was excited to see them the No Name band live. Also half dreading that people will harass him at the concert. 

(Luca's Museum)

A couple of hours have passed, as it was nearly 6 pm with every thing in place untouched and pristine condition with no finger prints on any instrument. Mates indulging mates, and single individuals do what single individuals do best. All band members in their room changing, however there was individual was not changing or doing anything at all.

Levi was sitting down on his chair, before the big concert and performing in front of thousands of fans. In all reality he just wanted to be home reading mafia documents or his favorite book. Though a part of him thought that coming here he would find his beautiful other half. God he would be happy then his two stupid siblings would stop bugging him about settling down, and making his mate carry the Alpha's legacy. Driven out of his thoughts he begins to practice for tonight's performances in front of lots of people, and possibly his mate.

(Eren's Place)

After finishing his meal, and changed into better clothes for night life. The omega was on his knees, and took out the floor border, and picked up a fifty pound silver box which was a safe.The boy went to his safe. He pinched in the code that was 12251031. Once the code was accepted he opened the safe, and pulled out a couple of items. Those items were one thousand dollars, a badge, notebook,pens, tickets, and a canon camera for photos for tonight, and he can fricken finish the assignment tonight. He locks the safe back to its orginal form, and put the silver item in the floor board, and covered it back up with the wood, and shutting it tight with his heel on the wood. The brunet picks himself up from the floor, and put the items into his bag.

The boy put food and water for all of her pets to survive the night, and a couple of days after. The dogs and cat was able to use the littler box. He grabbed his keys, and locked the door, with heart filled with excitement to possibly meet his Alpha. He walked to the concert cautious, and excited for tonight.

(Luca's Museum)

Practicing for a couple of hours, Pixis had declared them a brake. Now to literally forced to do nothing, Levi went to grab a water bottle, so god forbid he doesn't end up dehydrated, and have enough energy to run from fucking fan girls. He went outside the back door with not so much hope in seeing his mate. The Alpha let out a sigh, and breathed in the clear air scent, and the man looked up and noticed that the sky was luminous and held no pollution in the sky. This place was known for the cleanest air.

'It holds its reputation well for the cleanest city in the world.' Thought the Alpha, and went back inside to get ready already nervous about tonight. Tonight there will be people judging him, talking about the band, and others will be hoping for a one night stand with the super star. He snaps out of his thoughts quickly, and puts on his emotionless face to perform for the crowd, and not giving any fucks about any one. Since tonight was the night he was going to prove to people why his band was on the top of the charts in the music charts.

(Eren)

Walking for half and hour, and was the first to arrive, and the first to stand in line before a crowd lined up behind the Omega. To Eren's prediction many people had begun to line up behind him until someone tapped him on the should and decided to ask a stupid question. 

"Um excuse me miss can I go in front of of you?" asked a random person. Eren felt his right eye twitch in annoyance because for the first time he felt his temper ran out, and it has been a long time since he blew up. He growled at the stupid question and snapped back

"NO! Now fuck off before I rip out your tongue and throat." With that the man was silent for now on. After a few moments the doors opened, and Eren showed his ticket to the coordinator, and walked down the familiar hallways. Once he found the area she took her seat at A2. Soon the boy realized that this was not only the best seat it was directly in the center purposely. 'Damn Micheal I am going to kill him' was Eren's only thought as he sat down in his seat. 

(Kyojin's)

Back at Kyojin a certain Alpha (Micheal) sneezed, and felt a shiver run down his spine. He instantly paled because he knew Eren was going to not only kill him, but make him die very slowly. Micheal knew that his dainty little Omega child was a sadist to him alone. Eren even admitted that he enjoyed Micheal's pain.

(Behind the curtains)

It was safe to say that every person in the No Name band was fucking nervous. Nervous! Usually no one in No Name was nervous ever however tonight proved to be different as no one was able to concentrate, especially a certain Alpha. So a certain Beta, decided to calm him down.

"Levi in all reality you will be fine. First just breath in and out and keep calm." Hanji soothed.

"I know I know I just can't fucking help it Shitty glasses. I really wanted to meet my mate. Also stupid fan girls will jump me at any time, and they will probably scare away from my mate. Shit!."

"Levi relax. Your mate will be here. Regardless if they are male or female. That's why we have security here. I will even make sure that no one touches you unless you permit it my adorable grumpy midget. Now get out there, and show them who No Name really is!" Hanji excitedly replied.

"Thanks shitty glasses." with that Levi left quietly to get ready, and Hanji smiled softly at her friend regardless if he was fowl language. 

(Eren )

Now on the other hand Eren sat when he realized he had a pass to interview No Name. He cocked his head, and saw other people to fill in the rows of seats. About twently minutes every seat was filled, and it was exactly eight pm. As the curtains unveiled Eren looked at his crossed legs and soothed out the wrinkled navy blue dress that reached over his knees teasing the Omega. The brunet looked up as music was being sung to the silent crowd. After a couple of songs the last one caught the dainty boy's attention.

'She's wearing a blue dress with a cross around her neck

flowers in her hair 

with deep blue eyes

She's riding on a rollercoaster

As I love that girl please be my girl

Please!'

(Now this together as in both Levi and eren in the same place)

As the music kept playing both Eren and Levi made eye contact with one another, and Eren mouthed if he could take some photos and the Alpha agreed. The Omega smiled and took out a camera and begun taking pictures. The boy was done taking pictures when the lights turned on, and people begun to leave however Eren released his scent by accident and was horrified at what he had done. Meanwhile while leave was about to turn away he smelled something so delicious he could have swore that he never samelt something so good before. He found his mate! He looked to the right and found nothing. He looked to the left. Nothing. Finally he looked to the center. Bingo! Levi looked in Eren's direction. Both Omega and Alpha locked eyes, and the tiny Omega blushed and looked away. What Levi smelled that was so delicious from Eren was the scent of berries hints of milk tea and pine leaves.

Finally Eren turns to walk away until he felt an arm grab him, the Omega turns to face the culprit. Once he stopped struggling Levi lifts Eren over his shoulder, and walked towards the limo. The Alpha throws the Omega inside and goes inside himself as the limo driver begins driving. He put the Omega on his lap, and begun purring at last the Alpha found his tiny mate. Eren blushes also happy that he found his alpha. The Alpha leans forward and begins to kiss his Omega already intoxicated on the Omega's scent.

"My Omega." crooned the Alpha

"Yours." replied the Omega

"A boy but a really small boy." the alpha said, "My name is Levi or Alpha."

"Correct usually no one gets my gender right. My name is Eren or i guess Omega. Alpha." Eren purred back. The Alpha began to grind into his Omega, and harshly sealing their fate quickly.

"Your mine Omega. You hear me? My love you are MINE! Say it Omega." Growled the Alpha continuing to grind his Omega.

"Yes all yours Alpha o-oh yes al-all yours." the Omega cried back. Levi continued to scent his Omega in his Alpha scent warning all to back off this Omega is his and no one else's. Finally the Alpha put his lips over the Omega, and continued kissing the boy until Eren pushed Levi away but not enough to reject him.

"Can I do an interview? Please Alpha." Eren pleaded looking at Levi's emotionless face. The Alpha raised one eyebrow up, and though about what the Omega said and begun to questioned the Omega.

"No Fowl play?"

"Nope."

"No dirt because you want dirt on us?"

"Nope!"

"Work related?" 

"Yup!"

"Very well." the Alpha sighed as the Omega cheered. Levi begun to familiarize himself on his omega's body, and deepen their kiss. "Tomorrow we will talk about it, but tonight you stay with me, and every thing will be handled correctly." The Omega quickly agreed, and went back kissing the Alpha. As the limo dropped them off the Alpha gave his Omega night clothes to borrow. The Omega quickly changed, and went on the bed as the alpha pulled the boy closer.

"On the outside i will consider you female, but home you will be a boy or princess since you're so damn dainty. I'll protect you."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Omega."

"Goodnight Alpha."

As both slept with a tiny smile on their faces that they found one another. Ah love.


	6. The Interview, bonding, and breakfast date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful night with his Alpha the Omega wakes up and notices everything was not a dream but a reality. The Alpha is completely smitten with the Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like don't read!!!!
> 
> Just letting you know I made Eren a holiday baby and that holiday is October 31 or known as Halloween.
> 
> I made Levi younger than Isabel and Farlan or Furlan (Which ever you perfer.)

The sun glistened through the curtains hitting two lumps that were asleep. Well one was however the other was not asleep. The alpha awoken at eight in the morning sharp, and instead of falling asleep again he decided to stare at his Omega's beauty. Cookie strand hair with plump pink lips, and golden skin complementing striking turquoise eyes that made the sea water dull. While petting the Omega's hair repeatedly the Alpha was aware of everything that was around them. With peaceful mind and being lulled to sleep again, however fate had other plans for the pair. With a loud thunk a loud shrill followed quickly along with steps on the stairs.

"Levi-bro get up I thought we had a plans TODAY!" was muffled throughout the door. Then the door was barged opened as a red-headed figure popped in and jumped on the Alpha. Her companion on the other hand tried to stop their mate. The two figures on the bed woke up abruptly, and the brown haired blob clung to the black haired blob. The Alpha growled at the intruders, and tried to placate his scared mate. Finally the Alpha blew up, and roared in their face.

"IZZY! What the fuck? It's fucking 9 in the morning. We were suppose to meet at eleven in the morning you little shit, Where the fuck is Farlan your Alpha he is suppose to be near you at all times, Learn some respect," Levi barked feeling his mate whimpering a little louder than before. So to placate his mate he put the Omega on his lap purring until the Omega stopped whimpering. They may be his siblings by adoption, but there will be no one absolutely no one scaring his pretty little mate from him, and their new relationship.

The red-head blob known as Izzy stopped rambling, and looked at Levi in shock. She snapped out of it, and looked to the right and noticed the newcomer, Izzy stared at the cookie strand boy for a few moments. Crickets can be heard in silence as both Alphas looked at the Beta and Omega wondering if anything was going to happen. Finally the red-headed Beta squealed in excitement, and yelled to the other Alpha in the room.

"Farlan look Levi finally has a mate, and she's pretty freaking cute, and I can finally have a sister that I have always wanted." The other Alpha finally commented on his mate's excitement.

"Izzy come down! You're giving me a headache and probably Levi too" Farlan looked shocked, "Really!?" 

Eren looked at the two new comers once he stopped whimpering. The Alpha named Farlan had blond hair and blue eyes. Height five eleven with blond hair sticking in different places. Then the Omega looked at the Beta, and noticed she had striking red hair with similar eyes like him except much more greener, and her height was five foot three. The Omega did not realize that the Alpha kissed his forehead. The raven haired Alpha decided to introduce his Omega to his two rambunctious, annoying, dumb ass (in his (Levi's) opinion) before they pester him even more than necessary. 

"I will not introduce you to my Omega until you are able to agree to not spill a fucking word to any other pieces of shits. Right now we want to take this relationship as slow as fucking possible, and until my mate is ready to meet the others comfortable "her" skin." Both Alpha and Beta looked at one another and looked back at their younger but dangerous sibling, and his mate.

"We agree!" came the cry in harmony.

Suddenly Eren reluctantly let go from his Alpha, and leaned up, and tugged the shirt of her Alpha. The Alpha caught the message, and leaned down and caught his Omega's plump lips. While lips locked with one another Levi nipped Eren's lips, and with the dainty boy's consent he opened his mouth to let the kiss get deeper. As the kiss got deeper and more intimate a cough was heard to keep the couple from fucking. Reluctantly the pair let one another go, and stared at the intruders before them having no shame at all. Finally the Alpha decided to introduce his siblings to his mate.

"Eren sweetheart I would like to introduce you to my two dumb ass older siblings. The one with the blond hair he is Farlan (or Furlan), and the red hair Beta is Isabel or Izzy. You dumb shits this is my mate Eren." Levi bluntly said to his mate while looking at his siblings. Finally Eren was able to squeak out his own greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Isabel and Farlan. My name is Eren, and I guess that you'll um um be meeting me more often than not." After that Isabel decided to torture the boy just a little bit.

"Rank?"

"What?"

"Are you Alpha, Beta, or Omega?" 

"Oh..."

"Are you going to answer?" 

"Omega."

"Boy or girl?" 

"......" The dainty Omega did not answer, and decided to focus on the Alpha. The Omega proceeded to yank on his shirt to catch the taller male's attention. Finally the Alpha decided to indulge the Omega.

"What is it love?" 

"Are we going to do the stupid interview for my job not that I really wish to do it. Where is the paper, pens, and possibly a book to write on."

"Down the hall to the left there is a grey dresser, open the first drawer there should be paper, pens, and a clip board." Watching his Omega's ass teasing him as the taller male could not grab it just yet. After a few moments waiting for the Omega to get out sight the Beta decided to ask the raven a question.

"Can we join Levi-bro?"

"Go for it however stay fucking quiet or get the fuck out." Levi retorted harshly. All was silence and nothing but silence. Finally the trio heard foot steps coming back to the room. The Omega opened the door with paper, pen, and a clip board in his hand, and climbed back on the Alpha's lap.

"Sorry for taking so long. I couldn't really find it until I found it right in front of me. Not only that, but I left my damn glasses at home." Eren apologized quickly.

"It's fine sweetheart. Lets begin, and finish." Levi soothed the panicking Omega. Kissing the petite boy's head in the process. 

"Okay then what made you start No Name, and when did you discover that you had a talent for singing. Take your time Alpha."

"Fucking Crist, love really?," Levi questioned lifting one eyebrow up making Eren smile sheepishly. "Alright then. What may my ass start No Name was that during Elementary, Middle, and High School. I was always ignore and people always shunned my for being a tiny shrimp before i grew into my height. Not only that I was also considered a nerd for my grades. Finally as a freshman in college I finally fitted in with a clique that I could relate to. My passion for singing was actually forced out during a school play in Elementary." 

"Interesting... How picky you were when it came to picking your band mates? What was your first record and what was the name of the record?"

"Believe it or not I was fucking more picky than ever. I tested every single person if I did not like them I told them to fuck off. If you were good then you had to be better than the rest to be in my band. My first record was released in year 2000 in October 31st. Ironically its name was No Name." Levi noticed his Omega's eyes widen a fraction and asked, "Whats wrong brat?"

"Nothing its just my Birthday that's all.Anyway back to the interview" 

"Okay a couple of more questions. Did you ever break any bones while preforming, and is it true that you got jumped by fan boys and fan girls? How did No Name become so popular? Where did you start? And do you have any regrets?"

"Yes I got jumped by both fan girls and boys. No broken bones at all. No Name become so popular because it was not your average music. It's a mix of love and rock music. We started in the closet of my Elementary school. It was the fucking cleaning closet. I have no fucking regrets at all, and I would not change anything because if I have I would not have found you at all."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Ackerman."

"You're welcome shitty brat."

"Haha." was all Eren said.

"Okay then get dress people we have a place to eat." was all Isabel said and left the room for the couple to get ready. After dressing Eren grabbed his bag, and was led out the house by his Alpha. While walking the Omega couldn't help but asked while shivering

"Farlan where are we going." The Alpha pulled his Omega closer to keep his mate warmer. 

"Sorry Eren we're going to this little cafe. Its French, and Levi will translate for you." Farlan said. After five minutes of walking all walked in the house. They sat down in their seats with the mated pair sitting next to their partner. Eren wanted to be surprised, and Levi decided to surprise him as Eren wanted (make up the food). Once the food was ordered everybody eaten in silence. Once the bill was paid an hour later, and walked out of the little cafe. The couple said goodbye to the courting couple. The Alpha decided to show his Omega around before going back to his house working on their assignments, and their date later on tonight. This Alpha and Omega were absolutely happy with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter my dear readers!!


	7. Turning in work, the first date, and Levi's mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of eren's writing is under a small author's note my peeps
> 
> * Eren will be considered a female in public, and sorry for the lack of description of clothes

After eating breakfast with Levi's siblings the two couple decided to go separate ways. The raven and cookie strand pair decided to go back to the raven's home to get some work done, and the day to themselves. During the walk back many Alphas and Betas stared the cookie strand beauty next to the raven haired Alpha. Being the idiots that they were they decided to interrupt the other Alpha's courting of his mate.

"Look at you babe!" one howled.

"Damn she fine." another wolf-called.

"I would tap that ass again and again," Yelped out the third.

"Hey baby why don't you ditch this shrimp, and you become my baby." A tall Alpha approached the couple, wanting the beauty next to the other Alpha. Having enough Levi growled threatening, very pissed that someone was interrupting his courting of his mate. Levi snarled again, and the Alpha stepped forward looking at the other Alpha while covered the petite Omega with his body. Levi was about to say something until he felt a tiny hand held him back, and it forced the Alpha to look at his cookie strand mate a look that demanded an explanation on why the Omega was interfering between the battle of the Alphas. The cookie strand Omega gave his mate a soft smile, and replied in a soft voice. 

"Alpha it's okay let me handle this. Please," Eren whispered quietly. His own stubbornness kicking in for multiple reasons, but mostly for not wanting to be a toy. The raven haired Alpha grunted clearly unhappy, and Eren received the message very clearly. 'Be careful or I will step in, and it will get fucking ugly quick.' The dainty Omega nodded, and on the inside he was nervous of how this was going to work this out, before things got out of hand. He approached the other Alpha carefully, and spoke with a straight face showing no emotion.

"Oh I see you're a cheater hm? Sorry sir! I don't like cheaters or stupid Alphas that can't keep it in their pants. I can also see that you can't think above your penis. Lastly sir I am in the middle of being courted by my Alpha. Sorry for my crude language but go suck your own dick, and go back to your parents." Eren gave a sweet smile, however his eyes were filled with icy fields. The Omega pulled the Alpha down with a dainty knee up the man's crotch hard enough to make the other man screech in pain. As the man fell to the ground in pain, the boy smiled. Levi grabbed his mate's hand and left.

"Not bad Omega." Levi praised when they were alone.

"Thank you." spoke the boy. After showing up to Levi's home. Levi gave a quick tour of the house, and finally they arrived at Levi's room.

"Alright brat this is my clean ass room. Where eventually you and I will sleep, fuck, fuck to conceive our pups, have our heated fights with make up sex, and along with your heats where I can have your tight ass to myself and fuck you." Levi bluntly replied.

"Very funny Levi." Eren sarcastically replied. The Alpha grabbed his mate's hand and sat them on his bed, and Levi gave Eren his extra computer.

"What's this for?"

"I always keep an extra for when someone comes over for work or friends need something. Oh you can have the pen you chew."

"Thank you."

"Brat!" was all Levi said. Both Alpha and Omega set to work. The only thought that appeared to the Omega was 'all work, and stupid Monday's ruining my weekend with my Alpha."

(I am not writing the entire journal entry. Use your imaginations people, but I'll write part of it.)~ Author's note

' While still remaining humble and popular on the music charts. I was granted an private interview with the lead singer No Name.

Q: Where did you guys start?

A: We started in a cleaning closet when I was in Elementary school.

Q: Do you have any regrets at all?

A: No because now that I look at it I would change a thing. Because I would not be where I am today.

ME: There yo have it folks No Name is truely a legend in the making.'

As Levi finished his work he decided to see what his mate was doing. He crept slowly behind the Omega, and mumbled in Eren's ear quietly.

"Are you done brat?"

"Yeah finished."

"Ready for our date?"

"Yes let me submit my work then we'll go." After submitting the work the pair got ready for their date. Levi took out his motorcycle, two helmets, and two jackets. He gave one helmet and jacket to Eren. His bag was in the back because he wanted to spend the night out home in his Omega's house. As the engine roared to life, and all Eren could do was cling on to Levi's back. The Omega could feel, and hear the vibrations along with the turn of the vehicle. Finally at a stop light Eren mumbled to the raven.

"This is really exciting!"

"Is that so?"

"I have never been on a motorcycle before."

"Well I guess you and I have plenty to learn about one another before we fuck, and fuck mote to make babies." At the response the Alpha felt a sharp hit on his shoulder. After minutes they arrive at their destination, Levi parked, and Eren looked at the building in front of him. The brunette's mouth dropped at the name of the restaurant ~Rose's little door~. Levi noticed the boy started quivering. 

"What's fucking wrong brat." The Omega approached the Alpha, and shook his jacket, and nearly whispered yelled. 

"Levi I cant afford this place. It is also the mist expensive place to ever afford." 

"Get your fucking hands off me Omega know your place," Levi growled harshly, "You're my woman. So calm down. I have enough fucking money to afford. So calm your tits down or I will punish you the hard way." Growled the Alpha having enough of dealing with his Omega's shit. 

"I s-sorry Alpha. Forgive me I have never been to a restaurant before." The brunette responded back softly. The Alpha his his shock, with his bored face. As a sign of forgiveness Levi bend down to capture his mate's lips.

"Just relax let Alpha take care of you Omega." crooned the Alpha. Levi grabbed his mate's hand, and led him inside the restaurant. The waitress noticed them, and asked

"Are you here with reservation or no reservation?" 

"Reservation for two name Rivaille Ackerman." 

"Follow me please." the waitress replied. Both Alpha and Omega were lead to their table, and their waitress told the pair."Please sit down, and your waiter will be here in a moment." Then the waitress left. The pair sat down and stared at one another until the Omega broke the silence. Levi's mind going somewhere dangerous with his side job. 

"Alpha what do you do for hobbies?"

"What's it to you my cute brat." 

"Well I tried." Eren mumbled to himself.

"Touche brat for now it is just Levi." Levi replied purposely pushing Eren's button because he wanted to know the difference between his temper and patience. Right now the Omega was calm and collected. 

"Okay them my name is Eren Jaeger but I was adopted by the Ackermans. I dropped my birth last name for reasons you will find out soon enough. Eren quietly said. Both noticed their waiter approaching them quickly. The boy was five eight with short crispy blond hair with ocean blue eyes entered and introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Thomas, and I'll be your waiter tonight. Anything to drink? "

"Water please." 

"Bring me fifty year old whisky with ice smooth not blended. Also bring the bred please."

"Right away sir." The waiter left out of their sight, and Eren decided to ask a question that made the night worse.

"So any popular references to music or anything you like Alpha."

"None of your fucking business Eren." Levi snapped harshly, and made Eren flinch harshly. Finally Eren couldn't take anymore, and grabbed his jacket, and kissed his Alpha's cheek, and whispered.

"We are not ready for this Alpha. I am sorry and goodbye don't find me." The dainty boy left the restaurant, and walked all the way back home. Back at the restaurant the Alpha was pissed, and felt guilty. However guilt was squashed down and anger became the dominant feeling. He drank the whisky, and the waitress an order before he left. 

"Reserve the spot again cunt. This has gone wrong than I even fucking thought." 

"Yes sir." came the quiet response.

"Good. Clean this fucking place up good for nothing bitch." Levi growled . He left for home to make some calls, and he'll send a text to his Omega, and will check on him tomorrow night. 

"yes sir." came the reply.

Now that Eren was at his front door his eyes began watering, and slammed the door shut behind him and the tiny Omega begun sobbing his eye's out. with thoughts of 'Stupid father scarring me with any chances with any man', 'Oh why did you have to die momma', and 'stupid ex-best friends for going behind my back, and not helping me when I needed it most'. He laid on his bed, and shut off the lights, and fell asleep plagued with nightmares. Three animal bodies trying to comfort their mistress. 'I am so sorry Alpha' was Eren's last thoughts. All the boy could feel was thick darkness.

(In some random building. Levi is on the Phone with Hanji)

"Shitty glasses you there."

"Yes my grumpy midget how can I help today." 

"I need you to do me a fucking favor. I need you Grisha Jaeger and his wife along with Micheal and Rhea Ackerman."

"Grisha Je-"

"I don't fucking care! Look them up, and report back because something is not right with my Omega."

"YOU HAVE AN OMEGA!" 

"Yes now and shut the fuck up your greasy bitch. Search every fucking thing about them. My Omega's parents well adopted parents are the Ackerman, and he slipped about his birth parents."

"Roger sir." With the clique of the phone hanging up Levi's face became darken with anger, and thought. 'damn the more I think about it the pisser I become. This bond has become really thick, and it is getting stronger by the minute.' Some poor stranger had the nerve to ask the Alpha if something was wrong.

"Sir are you okay?" 

"Yes now leave before I rip your throat out." Levi snarled, and the stranger ran. As the Alpha made it to his own home he texted his Omega, and went to bed pissed off. He was also ready to apologize to his Omega with flowers or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to see someone we don't like. Can you guess it?


	8. Other side of the tracks and Escape, and to the other tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to take a peek on the other side of the tracks with Mikasa, Armin, and Grisha, and the Pair escape from the asshole father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a short chapter. This chapter will be shitty so sorry ahead of time.

A lone figure laying on the ground with a beer can in hand, and whiskey bottles settling all around his body. Ah this was Alpha Grisha. His life has been a big mess ever since his wife Carla passed. Anyway enough of that. 

"Stupid all them whores especially that dead one, and ze brown whore" Grisha slurred drunk again third night in a row. The door opened minutes later to reveal two figures. The first figure was a girl with jet black hair, and purple silverish eyes, and a red scarf over her neck with the height of five seven. The second figure was a blond bob cut with blue eyes that used to sparkle, but now over time dulled. Both are mates, and something that they never told Eren while he was here. 

"We're home Alpha Yeager." both replied in unity, however both held a mocking tint, but Grisha couldn't tell with the alcohol in his veins.

"Ah Armin and Mikasa you're home my children. How was school, and the search for the whore."

"School was fine sir." Mikasa answered quickly.

"However we did not fine the "Whore" as you call it." Armin answered secondly/

"Stupid whore he will come back soon. We will find him, and drag his stupid ass home."

"Grisha you should rest. You are obviously tired, and you need your energy to work at the hospital tomorrow father." Mikasa convinced gently.

"Very well my children. Armin bring me my last beer." Grisha replied. However while Mikasa kept him distracted Armin slipped a tiny deep sleep pill. It was part of the plan. Armin then handed the beer to the Alpha, and gave a charming smile to the man. 

"Here you go Alpha." the Beta purred quietly. 

"Thank you Armin." Grisha smiled back his smile disgusting. He went to his room, and slammed the door loudly. 

"Wait a little longer until he is in a deep sleep then we have freedom." Mikasa whispered to Armin quietly.

"I know." Armin whispered back. Within six minutes they heard the annoying Alpha snoring away like a drunken elephant. They grabbed their packs from the front door with clothes that held every type of weather. They both still remembered the day they back stabbed their friend and sibling. 

(Flashback)

'Who shall be daddy's new toy' slurred Grisha who looked at the three terrified children. Both Mikasa and Armin looked at one another, and realized this was their chance. Both Mikasa and Armin both Betas found out they were mates the day before, so they knew they had to sacrifice Eren. It was a well known rule that you don't separate mates or the mate will become crazy like Grisha is. Being the bravest of the three Mikasa stepped forward, and told Grisha.

"Daddy take Eren. He will be your play thing, and your slave." replied Mikasa while roughly grabbing Eren, and pushing him towards the Alpha. With tears in his eyes Eren shot a death glare at Armin and Mikasa and whispered an I hate you

"Very good children." Grisha purred then he had to begun touching Eren inappropriately. Both Armin and Mikasa walked out of the room leaving Eren in the harsh clutches of the Alpha.'

(End of flashback)

Both snapped out of it, and went to the door quickly, and quietly as possible.

"Will he forgive us Armin." Mikasa asked gently

"I don't know Kasa after what we did I doubt he will even forgive us," Armin replied, "after all we did give him up."

Finally the door was shut, and ran into the darkness to get away from their personal hell. The black embraced the two beings. Finally both were free from hell, and ready to start a new life. A new life with hopefully Eren.

(In the city of Rose and in a Random Building)

"Well shitty glasses what did you find on damn Yeager and the Ackermans?" Asked Levi

"You know if you were not a mafia boss I would think you are an FBI agent." came the reply.

"Now SHITTY GLASSES!" The dominance leaking in the Alpha's voice

"Yes sir," Hanji squeaked," well mister Yeager has three child one biological and two adopted. His wife mysteriously died when their son was eleven months and known as Eren Yeager. His father molested him until he was six years old, and included sexual abuse. Finally Eren ran away, and found a hoapital. The police arrived at the Yeagers, and Eren was taken out of his custody, and was adopted by the Ackermans." 

"And the Ackermans? Now shitty glasses!" 

"Nothing much on the couple the male Ackerman run the Kyojin's magazine, and adopted Eren, and ever since then they lived a happy life." Hanji finished 

"So a happy ending not bad for the adorable brat." Levi mumbled to himself.

"Uh Levi there is something you should probably know... however I think you should wait until Eren tells you." Hanji half whimpered, and nervously said. Levi froze the damn Beta never whimpered, and when she does its never a good thing.

"Very fucking well. You are dismissed Hanji." with the back into its place. The Alpha went back to his papers dealings with the mafia, and the more he thought about it Levi's inner Alpha began to seeth at the abuse his Omega had to suffer. He looked back to his phone, and received no text message from the Eren. He sighed, and stared at the window into the darkness since there was literally no moon tonight, with heavy doubts about that damn Alpha Yeager. Before he went to bed he decided he would text his mate. Levi was hoping to see his mate. Would the two keep being together, or will it be too much?


	9. Mondays, Apologies, and Eren's coworkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter to make up for the last chapter my peeps.

Eren was up before the sun even rose he took a quick shower and dressed pristine. His black Mary Jane shoes settled in front of him when he grabbed his phone. The phone wasn't big ,and it was a flip phone just enough to make a phone call and text someone. The phone held seven text messages from different people, however the last three messages caught his attention. They were from Micheal, Levi, and Shiemi, and having nothing better to do he opened the first text message from his adoptive father. He had begun to read the message.

~My dear little Omega don't come into Kyojin's this week. It is after all you hospital shift week. Remember? Anyways that is not the point I will see you in three weeks. Crongrats the journal was a pretty huge hit with the people. Love Mickey:)~

Eren rolled his eyes, but a fond smile was on his lips. He saw the next message, and realized it was from the hospital's message. Her friend Shiemi was a fellow Beta, and bless the poor woman's heart she was a saint. With a happy sigh she opened the message, and begun to read the message.

~My love, my love, oh love today is the day where I see your face in three weeks. Today is also the day where your shift is staying with children, and the other half is being a wonderful surgeon nurse. Do you remember your schedule my love? We need to catch up on lunch break from your lovely three weeks. Tomorrow is going to be a bit different than today, so please be prepared my love, Love Shiemi~

Eren giggled at his friends out going nature. This was one of the few Betas that got him to meet different people along with Rin who was a fellow Omega that was also able to convince him as well. Finally Eren looked at the last text, and debated on to read it or not. Eren bit was lip feeling the salty unique taste of blood. When he noticed the last text was from his Alpha, and he purred at the site. He was happy that his Alpha cared about him, and is still interested in the Omega. He opened the message, and was surprised at what he read.

~Het brat. I am really fucking sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I had many things in my mind. I am still dealing with issues with other people. Remember I know how you feel from our bond. If you have me again we will meet again, and get together at dinner. I may have a bitch face on my love, however it is difficult to me to show any types of feelings. Have a good day Bright eyes. Signed L.~

The bright eye Omega was blushing hard at the peer sweetness of his Alpha. Not wanting to keep his Alpha waiting he texted back as fast as he could.

~I'll be at Sina's Hospital at XXX location today if you wish to see me. I love your Gunmetal Silver eyes. Signed Bright eyes. P.S. I am not a brat you freaking tall tree.~

After the text Eren grabbed several items. He grabbed his white cotton shirt with buttons with his bra and T-shirt on of course. He put on white panties then he put white high thighs with floral patterns on the top of the "socks". Finally the Omega put on nigh longs with white socks. Then he put on White Mary Jane shoes. After that he put on the little white hat with a red cross in the center of the hat. finally the Omega grabbed his badge and coat, and fed his three animals before he leaves for work. The was a sixteen minute walk for the Omega while the others would complain and say it was thirty minutes away, and would rather take a car.

The door slid opened, and the Omega walked in calmly. The surroundings were very familiar dull walls, pristine navy color chairs, and a scent of iron that came naturally after from all the serious situations that happened. The dainty brunette walked up to the three very friendly secretary's in the front desk, and greeted them very kindly.

"Hey Beta, Agtha, and Seil." 

"Eren." came the harmonious reply. 

"How are you guys today, and where am I working today?"

"You're working with the children down the hall in the A-wing," spoke Berta," Remember to keep them calm, and entertain them please. They missed you like crazy, and please take their vitals."

"Then you are working in the B-wing for being a surgeon nurse." replied Agtha winking at the tiny brunette.

"Thank you sweet hearts." Eren replied. Then all four heard a yell.

"Please anyone we have a John Doe with a broken ulna and radius with a broken nose." A paramedic yelled 

"Thank you gentlemen. What happened to the patient?" Eren asked rushing to the injured man.

"What do you mean we told you everything." John Doe snarled 

"That is not what I mean," Eren replied coldly his temper ran out,"How did you get these injuries.?"

"I got jumped, and that is all I remember." answered John Doe."My fore arm hurts like shit."

"I know, I know." Eren said to the patient then yelled out to the other workers in the hospital" Get doctor Williams in here now!."

"Yes Mam right away." Spoke a nurse running to find the doctor.

"And transfusion!." shot back from Eren.

"Remy, Mark, Debbie, and Jason get over here. Remy get the oxygen mask to make this man breath through surgery. Debbie get four millimeters of Amnesia, and countdown from ten to put John Doe to sleep. Jason put the heart beat monitor, and put the ivy into his left arms, and record any thing that you see. Debbie be Jason extra eyes, and work with Jason. Remember page me if anything is wrong." Eren called out.

"What are you doing Annie?" Remy asked quietly

"Remy I will be prepping for the surgery. " was all that Eren said. The Omega grabbed the scalpel, poole suction tip, curved metzenbaum scissors, plain adson tissue forcep, and a backhovs towel paper. He was back in the surgery unit, and finally surgeon Williams burst through the door.

"What is going on?" he asked

"Sir put on your damn scrubs." Remy barked harshly. Finally in position the doctor decided to ask his fellow coworkers questions.

"Patients heartbeat?" Williams asked

"Stable and healthy." Answered Jason

"Good now scalpel."

"scalpel." repeated Eren

"Give me the suction cup, and the curved metzenbasm scissors and tissue forceps." the man asked

"Here you go sir." Eren handed the doctor the objects, and look at the scene before him. William had cut nicely and clean. He separated the skin tissue enough to see the damaged bones.

"How is the patient Debbie?" he asked quietly. He then looked at the Omega and asked him" Eren look at the broken bones can you name them before you take the doctors exam and become a nurse doctor." 

"the ulna and radius." the Omega answered 

"Correct. and Debbie?"

"Oh sorry the patient is fine sir. Heartbeat is stable, and breathing is normal and nothing out of the ordinary." Debbie answered quietly. 

"Good hand me the sponge to clean the bone along with the plate and screws to put the bones back together Eren."

"Here sir." the boy answered quietly. Holding the tools were not easy since they were heavy. After waiting in silence for a couple of minutes the surgeon put his hand out.

"Hand me the drill and screws plate screws are next." with that handed over Eren watched the man drill tiny holes in the broken bone to seal the palets in tightly. After three hours Williams was sewing the skin tightly, and said twenty minutes later. "Put him in a room he is not in any danger. Good job crew." The surgeon complimented, then he left for lunch.

The John Doe was moved into another room. Eren cleaned the bloody tools, and put them back were they belong.Once finished the tiny brunette ripped off the gloves, and threw them away. He walked out the door to the children's unit until a hand stopped him from his walk.

"Anne someone wants to see you. Now that you did surgery you do not need to go to the children's unit today, but tomorrow you will. Your next assignment will be talking to the patient, and reporting his injuries to the police." said a nurse with red hair and stunning aqua eyes. 

"Thanks Remy. Who is it?" Eren replied curiously walking with the other Omega.

"A man named Levi.". 

"Describe him Rem."

"Five foor nine with black hair, silver eyes. Ah there he is." Remy spoke calmly. The minute both the Alpha and Omega's eyes connected the dainty Omega ran to his Alpha. All three secretaries, Remy, Debbie, Jason, Mark and Shiemi all wondered who the man was to their friend.

"Levi what are you doing here Alpha." Eren asked while tugging on the Alpha's jacket. The Alpha looked down and smiled a real smile that the man does not show ever. 

"I got something for you bright eyes." spoke the Alpha enjoying Eren blushing . Levi pulled out a bouquet of roses with a black and white teddy bear hugging the bouquet. 

"It is beautiful Alpha. How did you know that I like roses, and the teddy bear is so darn cute. Thank you, thank you so much." Eren praised, and hugged the Alpha's body to his own. The Alpha chuckled, and leaned down to capture the Omega's plump lips. Wolf whistles and cat calls got louder as the kiss got deeper. A cough was heard before the pair separated from one another reluctantly. 

"Who is this Anne?" asked Remy

"Guys this is my boyfriend, and Alpha Levi. Well to be formal Alpha Levi Ackerman."

"Damn Anne talk about going to the top." Jason in awe

"Are we still n for our date tonight Omega." The Alpha asked calmly. 

"Yes sir." replied Eren smiling at the Alpha.

"Then I will see you tonight." Levi replied back, and kissed his mate one last time before going back to his work, and then he will have to wait until the late evening before their lovely date.

"Bye Alpha." Eren whispered quietly. He turned around to see his friends gaping at him in awe.

"Boyfriend." they asked curiously

"Yes boyfriend." The Omega answered back quickly." This is really embarrassing as hell, so I am going back to work so, time can go quickly, and get ready for my date with my Alpha. I swear to all things holey that things go smoothly tonight, and not like last time where it was disaster." The Omega took off back to work waiting for the patient to wake.

"Alright people back to work." surgeon Williams said, and Everyone went back to work.


	10. Patient John Doe, Interviews, and Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two if after the surgery Eren is going to find out what happened to the patient, and wants a damn donut. Oh the patient gets confused between the mafia and a gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter

While Eren cleaned himself up along with the tools neatly wiping all blood off from his delicate pristine fingertips. He had to make a visit today with patient John Doe before his so wonderful shift ended. The Omega demanded a donut doesn't anyone demands a donut anymore? Heesh he still wants one every now and then. Anyone that is not the point the Omega learned where the John Doe was, and went straight to the patient's room. The brunette made himself comfortable in a seat to wait for the man to awake from his sleep. After clearly it was two hours later the John Doe awoken and noticed the nurse that had helped him previously, and the nurse decided to break the silence by asking him some questions.

"How are you today sir? Are you comfortable? Any thing you need?" spoke the brunette.

"I'm fine miss. Thank you. Call me my real name instead of John doe," answered the patient.

"You're Welcome. However what is your real name before I ask any more," shot back the nurse.

"My name is Simon Wellings." answered the man named Wellings

"Okay then Mr. Wellings you may call me nurse or nurse Jaeger what really happened, and remember this confidential, so what ever you say I can not repeat to other patients or even doctors unless absolutely necessary," spoke Eren in a monotone voice.

"Okay." retorted the patient

"Let's begin what happened to you the night you came here to Sina's Hospital?"

"I was jumped," was the short answer

"I need more than that," was all the nurse said.

"Okay, okay I owed some money to this gang it was over five hundred grand. I was suppose to return the money last Friday. Their leader his name is called the Lance Corporal he did not want to wait anymore, and sent a couple of his men to "teach" me a lesson I will never forget. Their leader was generous in not killing me that night I think," answered Wellings.

"What do you mean generous?" asked the nurse

"I mean they could have killed me, but they did not kill me," Wellings answered again. However the man did not mention that the mafia extended to due date of their money to be returned before he is killed.

"Okay one more question who are they? Remember this will not spill from my lips," asked Eren crossing his legs

"I think they are the Wings of Freedom madam," was the final answer that came from the man.

"Thank you Mr. Wellings I hope you recover very nicely, and try not to get into any thing from now on," was all the nurse said before he disappeared to make the report for the man, and turn it into the police. The nurse then mumbled to himself, "I really need a damn donut break." Finally the dainty cookie strand nurse went to the lounge and closed the door behind him. After spotting the donuts he grabs three with a cup of coffee, and sits down. He eats one by one, and sets back to work as the sun went down. He click the ticket to let them know he clocked out from work.

"Bye Mark have a nice night." 

"You too Anne take care of yourself."

"You too Mark buddy." with that Eren left, and got into his car. He sat down and opened the text message.

~Dinner on me tonight Bright eyes. So get your cute ass ready, and I'll pick you up and we will talk.~

The Omega smiled and texted back.

~Here's my address XXX, and I will see you soon lover.~ 

With that Eren rushed home and begun to get ready for their date.


	11. Freedom and a asshole's lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grisha looses everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the haters of Grisha hope yall enjoy this is also a short chapter my peeps. Next chapter we see Eren and Levi on their date, and the chapter after will be a short one.

"Armin... Mikasa... I am home my children." Grisha replied in an excited mood today. Silence was expressed

"Armin..." Again he had heard nothing at all. "Mikasa..." again he had heard nothing from his two adopted spawns. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and said, " Armin and Mikasa this is not funny come out this instant." Driving him in saying as the silence was taunting him for not being good enough. The older Alpha scurried up the stairs, and through out the house. Flipping the furniture over, ripping the beds apart from the sheets, breaking lamps, even breaking his old family pictures before Carla had past away from the little dysfunctional family. In overall the house looked like shit. Finally Grisha found a note, and picked it up, and begun to read the note from his two "Lovely" children. 

~Dear father, Grisha, or whatever the fuck you are. Mikasa and I had enough of your shit. So in short words well Mikasa words "We packed our shit and left this dump", Oh by the way by the time you read this we are half way to our destination. Again by the way Mikasa and I are mates, oh and when we sold Eren out it was the night we discovered we were both mates. Also we both know that you took Eren's "Dignity" we secretly recorded it, and we will probably send it to the police. GOODBYE. Sincerely Armin and Mikasa~

"No...No...No! This is not happening." Grisha trembled, "NO!" he screamed as his knees hit the ground gripping his hair in anger. Then he realized that those brats won.

(Somewhere no one knows)

"Kasa look at the scenery." babbled Armin

"Its pretty. How long would we be there, and see our Eren again." Mikasa asked quietly. Armin sighed softly and sadly, and pull an arm around his mate.

"We won't get there for another two days, and Eren is not our Eren anymore. He hates us."

"What if we tried to explain the situation to him. Will he forgive us?" Mikasa asked sadly.

"I highly doubt it Mika. He made it very clear that he hates us, and does not want to see our faces ever again. Now all we can do is hope for the best." Armin replied soothingly. 

"I hope you are right." Mikasa blankly said while cuddling into Armin.


	12. Authors note

Hey guys I know it's been a long while since I wrote anything! But don't worry this story is not discontinued however my mind is on some other things! I will eventually continue with the story! To all those voltron fans along with sheith fans I will be writing VOLTRON LEGENDARY DEFENDER FICS please let me know in the comics and i am open about platonic ships as well, see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give this special thanks to xXbunnyloverXx (if that is the correct the username if not forgive me ) because i would have never started this and probably wouldn't have tried at all. This will be my first complete story of the Alpha/Beta/Omega verse series.


End file.
